Espíritu de la Tela
by Chrome Rokudo
Summary: Luego de varios años un espíritu viene a molestar y perturbar a nuestros amigos. Pondrá a prueba su confianza. Serán capaces de reconocerse? Serán capaces de resolver este misterio envuelto en seda? Descúbranlo en mi fic :3 Ranking T por lemon
1. Crecer

El Fantasma de Tela

Capítulo 1: Crecer

La chica con cabello castaño claro, y ondeado por abajo de los hombros, que estaba de espaldas se terminó de aprontar, diciendo: -Ahhh! Si no me apresuro voy a llegar tarde! Cuando de pronto tropezó y cayó al piso de su habitación, con distinta decoración pero había sido su misma habitación desde que tenía memoria.

Una voz proveniente de algo que parecía un muñeco de felpa le respondió:-A pesar de tener 16 años y de ir a encontrarte con el mocoso, sigues teniendo los mismos retrasos de siempre. Y lanzó un suspiró, al mismo tiempo que alzaba los hombros como diciendo "no cambiarás más".

-No molestes Kero. -Le respondió la chica.

Se levanto y se dio vuelta y se vieron dos increíbles, y grandes ojos esmeraldas claros, junto con un hermoso rostro con forma redondeada. Llevaba puesto un muy bonito y ligero vestido de color azul cielo, pues estaban en verano y hacía mucho calor. Encima llevaba una diminuta casaca de color blanco. Y en los pies tenía unas bonitas sandalias también de color blanco y con tacón bajo.

Salió presurosa de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, fue hasta la cocina. En dicha habitación se encontraban dos hombres mayores uno con el pelo castaño oscuro y el otro con el cabello color castaño claro y lentes.

-Hola, Sakura! Estas muy emocionada, y muy linda hoy.-Dijo el hombre de las gafas.

-Papá no es bueno que le digas mentiras a ese monstruo.-Dijo el otro.

-Oigh! Siempre me andas molestando hermano!-Dijo la aludida muy enojada levantando el puño a manera de amenaza.

-Es cierto Toya no la molestes ya que ella se ha vuelto en una hermosa adolescente. Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre, sobre todo en las ondas de tu cabello-Contestó el padre de Sakura, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-Y bien... ¿Podemos saber el por qué de que estés tan contenta, monstruo?- Dijo el hermano.

-Ya te dije que no me llames monstruo hermano!-Repitió la joven.- Y con respecto a lo otro, papá necesito pedirte un favor...

-¿Si qué es hija?- Dijo el señor Kinomoto.

-Hoy llega Shaoran de visita de Hong Kong, Y voy a ira recibirlo al aeropuerto. Quedamos en almorzar juntos. Te importaría si hoy estuviera todo el día ensu compañía o debo volver a alguna hora?- Pregunta Sakura pidiendo por dentro que le diga que no la necesita a una determinada hora.

-Sí, tienes que estar aquí antes del almuerzo.-Dijo Toya con cara furiosa.- No puedes acompañar a ese mocoso por tanto tiempo.

-No le hagas caso hija, es que está celoso.-Dijo su padre con una sonrisa.-Celoso porque alguien le quiere quitar algo muy importante para él. No hace falta que vengas a una hora determinada, aunque espero que vuelvas antes del anochecer ya que sino me preocuparé, sí?

.Sí! Gracias papá!Ah! Y hermano no creo que debas seguir llamándolo mocoso porque ya está de tu altura. Como te descuides te sobrepasará. Jaja-Muy contenta fue a su cuarto a buscar el bolsito con el cual saldría. Era de color azul claro.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Declaró enojado Toya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar al aeropuerto Sakura se fue directo a la sala de espera número siete donde esperaba que su "querido Shaoran" (como ella acostumbraba a decirle muy seguido, sobre todo cuando estaban solos) viniese de vacaciones.

Luego de 10 minutos de espera (lo cual para ella fue una eternidad) un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos marrones aún más oscuros le dice:

-Te he extrañado mucho, Sakura.

La chica se da vuelta con entusiasmo, alegría y lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, pues reconocería esa voz en donde fuera.

-Yo también mi querido Shaoran.

Tras eso ella se tira a los brazos de su amado y llora de felicidad, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Él la abraza con mucha fuerza pero procurando no causarle daño. Cuando en un determinado momento ella levanta la cabeza, y lo mira todavía con lágrimas que amenazaban salir él le dijo:

-Sakura, te has vuelto una Card Captor preciosa.

Acto seguido la besa. Era un beso lleno de exigencia, de urgencia. Tanto él como ella extrañaban eso y el estar juntos. Cuando se separan ella le dice riendo:

-Qué es eso de Card Captor? Sabes que no ha pasado nada aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Y luego de que Tomoyo se fuera de viaje a ver a Eriol, Ya no tuve que utilizar la carta creatividad para crear monstruos con los cuales luchar, y tampoco tengo que utilizar más trajes confeccionados por Tomoyo. Pero...-Dice con la cabeza baja y un poco deprimida.

-Pero qué?-Pregunta un poco preocupado Shaoran.

-Es que Tomoyo me ha llamado tres días antes de tu llegada, cuando ella ya estaba a punto de volver, para decirme que junto con Eriol se habían divertido mucho confeccionándonos diferentes diseños...-Responde esta con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Hiiragizawa también? Bueno no me sorprende tanto ya que el fue el culpable de lo sucedido cn las cartas Sakura,aunque debamos agradecérselo...-Y en eso cae en la cuenta de algo- Espera, dijiste ¿confeccionándonos?

-Por desgracia sí, Eriol y Tomoyo se han encargado de confeccionar trajea que combinen el uno con el otro, siguiendo los diseños de Tomoyo, Eriol se encargó de crear los tuyos y Tomoyo los míos. Me contó Tomoyo que se divirtieron mucho juntos.

-Ahhh. -Suspira Shaoran.- Tal parece que Daidouji no ha perdido esa obsesión que tiene por ponerte trajes, y Hiiragizawa no ha cambiado su carácter bromista. Espera, Daidouji sigue queriendo grabarte?-Pregunta asombrado Shaoran.

Sakura sacude la cabeza en asentimiento.-No le sacarás más esos pensamientos, y esas obsesiones de la cabeza.-Dice suspirando ella también.

-Pero...¿Ellos sabrían que yo vendría?-Pregunta Shaoran.

-Y...Yo le con... conté a To... Tomoyo. ¿No hay problema verdad?-Pregunta un poco asustada Sakura.

-No claro que no, porque Daidouji es tu mejor amiga y sabemos que no le dirá a nadie más que a Eriol.

(Notas de la autora: Se preguntarán porque tratan de hacer todo con la mayor discreción posible, ahora se los explicaré)

-Bueno... A pesar de ser temprano será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí porque podríamos cruzarnos con algunos de ellos.-Dice Shaoran en voz baja.

-Sí, tienes razón. Luego de ese negocio multimillonario que hizo tu familia, y que te declararan próximo sucesor del clan Lee todas las chicas y los reporteros se avalanzan sobre ti. Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado para que no te descubra nadie. Pero, ¿a dónde iremos?

-No te preocupes alquilé un apartamento cerca de aquí, a donde podré cambiarme y así salir a lugares poco comunes de frecuentar contigo. ¿Tu padre te dio una hora de llegada?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-No exactamente, lo que sí me pidió fue que estuviera antes del anochecer en casa para que así no se preocupara.-Respondió Sakura.

Bien entonces vámonos.-Dijo Shaoran.


	2. Recuerdos

Gracias por tu review BellKris Cullen! Me hace muy feliz que leas mi fic y que le veas futuro, prometo subirlo siempre lo antes que pueda :D

Buenote dejo en paz que leas ^^

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos

Casi en seguida llegaron al apartamento que quedaba a 5 cuadras del aeropuerto. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue desayunar algo. Ya que Shaoran se había tomado el vuelo más temprano que había para evitar el cruzarse con alguien. Al salir del avión no había tenido tiempo de desayunar.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno mientras te cambias?- Pregunta Sakura.

-Si quieres, por mí está bien.- Responde con una sonrisa Shaoran mientras se mete con su valija en lo que sería su habitación.

El apartamento tenía 2 habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, el recibidor y la sala de estar. (Notas de la autora: Con recibidor me refiero al pasillo que hay entre la puerta y la sala de estar.) Estaba todo bien amueblado, pero sencillo y con buen gusto.

-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿esta bien si me demoro un poco más Sakura?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Contestó la joven.

Alrededor de 20 minutos después se reunieron y se sentaron a desayunar. Sakura también aprovechó a desayunar ya que al salir de su casa no le había dado tiempo. Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron.

Se fueron a recorrer el parque Pingüino, el testigo de la mayor parte de sus hazañas con respecto a las Cartas Clow y a las Cartas Sakura.

-Este parque me trae muchos recuerdo de cuando nos peleábamos por obtener las Cartas Clow, y después cuando tú me ayudabas continuamente a cambiarlas Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura.-Dijo Sakura

-Si tienes razón, es uno de los lugares que nunca olvidaremos, vivimos muchas cosas aquí.-Respondió Shaoran.

-Aquí fue donde me consolaste por lo de Yukito, a pesar de que tu me querías a mí. Fue un acto muy bondadoso de tu parte. Gracias, mi querido Shaoran-Le agradeció Sakura.

-No fue nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.-Le responde Shaoran todo rojo. Todavía no había cambiado la parte de el que se pone roja cuando le dicen algo vergonzoso.

Sakura se rió por lo bajo.

Luego fueron al templo Mizuki y se pararon debajo del cerezo enorme que había, que fue donde después de cambiar las Cartas Clow a Sakura, Shaoran se le declaró a Sakura dejándola muy perpleja.

-Cuando te confesé mis sentimiento te quedaste muy sorprendida, tanto que conseguiste asustarme.-Dijo Shaoran.

-No fue mi culpa.-Dijo Sakura excusándose.-Yo ni siquiera sospechaba que sentías eso por mí.

-Lo sé. Y esa distracción tuya fue una de las cosas que más me gustó de ti. Aparte de que nunca te das por vencida, no importa en la situación que te encuentres, y el que te preocupas más por los demás que por ti misma. Todo lo contrario a mí. Ni siquiera se como puedes quererme, si yo no poseo ningún don especial.-Dijo Shaoran.

-En eso te equivocas, tu eres valiente, siempre me das ánimos cuando los necesito, eres inteligente, y posees un sinfín de cualidades más. Y por lo otro hay un dicho que dice: "Polos opuestos se atraen". Yo creo que ese dicho tiene toda la razón.-Le contestó Sakura mirándolo con amor en los ojos, para luego abrazarse fuertemente a Shaoran, mientras éste le corresponde al gesto.

Y por último visitaron el parque de diversiones, aunque solo se subieron a la Montaña Rusa, la cual todavía le causaba mareos a Shaoran, y luego entraron y recorrieron de arriba a abajo la torre del reloj donde Sakura había vencido a la última Carta Clow y al convertirla en carta Sakura se fundió con la carta que ella había creado con sus poderes de niña el día que Shaoran partió hacia Hong Kong, para juntas convertirse en la Carta Sakura "The Hope" (Notas de la Autora: Perdón por interrumpir tan a menudo, pero "the hope" significa la esperanza para el que no lo sabía). Dicha carta evitó que a Shaoran se le olvidara ese sentimiento tan importante al ponerse en el lugar de Sakura para evitar así, que ésta fuera la ví ese momento los dos empezaron a tener un flash back.

Ella saltó para llegar hasta él, y él la atajó pero debido al impulso cayeron hacia atrás y luego de levantarse la abrazó fuertemente contra sí, gesto al que ella correspondió. Luego la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Perdón por lo que voy a hacer ahora...-Dijo él.

La besó de muy profundamente, invadiendo su boca con su lengua. Ella al principio medio que se opuso pero luego se dejó llevar, disfrutando de las sensaciones que ese beso le producía. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían brillantes de felicidad los ojos. Ella le dijo:

-Por que has de pedir perdón por algo tan maravilloso Shaoran.-Dice Sakura.

-Porque tal vez te opusieras y me despreciaras. Responde Shaoran.

-Bueno eso no sucedió así que no te preocupes. Y vamos a buscar a los demás.- Propone Sakura.

-Tienes toda la razón. Pero la pregunta es ¿cómo?- Pregunta Shaoran.- Pues ahora no utilizas tu cetro para volar sino que te salen alas.

-Es cierto. Voy a intentar algo, espera...-Dicho esto Sakura se apartó un poco de él y empezó a decir: -Préstanos a mi acompañante y a mí tus poderes para surcar los cielos vuelo!

Acto seguido a ambos le salieron alas en la espalda. Tanto se sorprendió Shaoran que cayó, pero Sakura se tiró tras él, lo alcanzó y lo sostuvo en el aire hasta que este pudo recuperar el equilibrio y volar. Cuando estaban surcando los cielos Shaoran notó que su compañera se estaba debilitando y quedándose dormida, él se preguntó por que pero enseguida lo supo, las alas de ambos habían desaparecido! Empezaron a caer pero antes de que él pudiera hacer magia para que al caer no se hicieran daño notó que cayó sobre algo blando. Cuando miró notó qué o mejor dicho quién era:

-Kerberos! Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta anonadado Shaoran.

-Pus salvarte la vida que no lo ves mocoso.- Respondió Kero el guardián que protegía el sello del libro Clow.

-Pero ¿y Sakura?-Preguntó asustado Shaoran por saber que le había pasado a la chica.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo una voz tranquila que Shaoran ya conocía.-La tengo aquí sólo se durmió. Aunque lo que no entiendo es por qué, ya que el cambiar las Cartas Clow ya no debía cansarla. ¿Tú lo sabes?-Preguntó Yue el otro guardián.

Shaoran lanzó un suspiro de alivio al verla sana y salva y saber que sólo estaba dormida. Luego respondió a la pregunta de Yue:

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que utilizó la carta vuelo mediante un conjuro y de alguna manera no sólo a ella le salieron alas, nos salieron a los dos, yo caí pero Sakura fue en mi busca y me sostuvo por unos minutos hasta que pude volar por mi cuenta.

-¿Acaso quieres decir que ella fue capaz de manipular una Carta Sakura y hacer que sus poderes funcionen no solo para ella sino para el que la acompaña? Eso sería magia muy avanzada, sólo el legendario Mago Clow era capaz de hacer cosas así. Esto quiere decir que la magia de Sakura ha incrementado a niveles muy altos, casi tanto como los del Mago Clow.-Dijo Kero algo conmocionado por la noticia.

-Ahora entiendo porque se quedo dormida. El usar magia tan avanzada, con su frágil cuerpo, ya estando cansada por usar tantas Cartas Sakura en un solo día, más el esfuerzo físico que hizo al cargarte fueron demasiados para ella.-Dijo Yue.

Fin del flash back.

-Ese día me distes bastantes sustos. Creí que me daría un infarto.-Dijo Shaoran.

-No creo que fuese para tanto pero, lamento haberte preocupado.-Se lamentó Sakura.

-Ya no tiene importancia, pero procura ser más cuidadosa y no usar tus poderes mágicos tan imprudentemente. Y espero que después de ese incidente no hayan habido más de ese tipo, ¿no Sakura?

-Am...-Sakura se muerde el labio nerviosa- De hecho hubieron dos o tres más. Jaja.-Dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa.

-Sakura, ¿que fue lo que hiciste?, ¿que cartas tuvieron que ver con ese incidente?- Pregunto enojado y preocupado Shaoran.

-La carta "The Move", "The Jump", y "The Windy". (Notas de la autora: El movimiento, el salto y el viento).-Responde Sakura un poco nerviosa.

-¿En qué tipo de situaciones te metiste para tener que utilizar esas cartas?- Preguntó Shaoran con curiosidad y ya no tan preocupado ni enojado.

-"The Move" fue utilizada para hacerle una jugarreta a Kero y a Spi.-Dijo Sakura acordándose de lo ocurrido y riéndose.- "The Jump" la utilicé cuando Kero cometió una infracción a la ley y tuvimos que salir de ahí, pero también estaba Tomoyo así que no me quedaba otra opción. Y "The Windy" la utilicé cuando por torpe me caí de un barranco junto con mi hermano y tuve que utilizarla para que no nos hiciésemos daño al caer.-Terminó de relatar Sakura.

-Creo que todas son justificables excepto la de Kero y Spi, aunque la pasaré por alto porque estoy seguro de que se lo merecían.-Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Sakura iba a decir algo cuando el estómago de Shaoran rugió de hambre, y en ese momento cambió lo que iba a decir:

-Y yo creo que ese ruido es justificable porque ya son las tres de la tarde.-Dijo mirando el celular último modelo que Tomoyo le había regalado.

-¿Quieres comer en casa o quieres comer en otro lado?-Pregunta Shaoran.

-Vamos a tu casa, quisiera comer solos.-Contesta Sakura toda roja.

-Sus deseos son órdenes princesa, jaja. Pero eso sí esta vez te prepararé yo la comida.-Dice Shaoran.

-Pero...-Comienza Sakura pero es interrumpida.

-No hay pero que valga, yo cocinaré, además tengo dos regalos que darte, estaba esperando el momento preciso.-Dijo Shaoran haciendo que Sakura se distrajera con lo último dicho y ya no refutara.

-¿Qué son?- Pregunta ella emocionada.

-Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa.-Dice él.

Y después de dichas estas palabras salen de la torre del Reloj y del parque de diversiones no sin antes darse un beso muy apasionado.


	3. Los regalos

Hay un pequeño problema BellKris Cullen :p Yo tengo hechos hasta el cap 4, el 5 lo tengo que escribir, pero si me esperas intentaré hacerlo hoy mismo, y mañana el 6 ^^

Capítulo 3: Los regalos.

Cuando estaban a 2 cuadras del apartamento de Shaoran se largó a llover a cántaros. La pareja se apresuró a correr pero aún así al llegar estaban empapados.

-Qué sorpresa nos dio la lluvia.-Dijo Shaoran.

-Si, tienes razón, pero a mi me ha producido contratiempos, ahora que me pondré, si no me saco la ropa mojada me voy a resfriar. Me parece que llamaré a papá o a mi hermano para que me traigan algo de ropa seca.- Diciendo esto se fue hacia el teléfono, pro fue interrumpida por Shaoran que le dijo:

-No hace falta, es el momento perfecto para darte uno de los regalos.-Dijo éste dejando a Sakura totalmente perpleja.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le preguntó ella.

-Ahora verás.-Dijo él. Instantes después traía una pequeña valija con una etiqueta que decía "Sakura" arriba.

-Estos son los regalos que te envían mis hermanas y mi madre. Dijo abriendo la valija mientras dejaba a la joven sorprendida. -Este traje de noche de gala es de mi hermana más sofisticada, Mami -dijo mostrando un traje de noche color violeta oscuro con negro-. Estas joyas que combinan con el traje de noche son de mi hermana más vanidosa, Rei -dijo mostrando una hermosas perlas y amatistas, era todo un conjunto de collar, gargantilla, pulseras, caravanas y accesorios para el pelo-. Este perfume de aroma exquisito es de mi hermana más coqueta, Makoto-dijo sacando una colonia con aroma de flores, y con notas amaderadas-. Este libro con conjuros es un regalo de mi madre, dice que de ahora en adelante te podrán ser útiles-dijo sacando un libro con aspecto de muy viejo, pero con un aura muy espiritual saliendo de él-. Y por último y creo que por ahora es lo que más te va a servir es este traje chino, es de mi hermana más simple, Ami-dijo sacando un hermoso, pero simple traje chino de dos piezas, la calza por las pantorrillas, y el buzo ajustadito. Ambas piezas de color rosa con blanco.

-Es muy, muy impresionante pero no puedo aceptarlo, debió costar mucho dinero.-Dijo apenada Sakura.

-Sí que puedes, mi madre y mis hermanas predijeron que dirías esto y me pidieron que te dijera que no te perdonarán nunca si no aceptas el regalo que te mandan. Y estaban hablando muy en serio.- Dijo Shaoran con una mirada tan seria que Sakura no tuvo duda alguna de que estaba diciendo la verdad, así que no discutió más y los aceptó.

-Siendo así me parece que lo primero que utilizaré será el traje chino, me servirá para cambiarlo por esta ropa mojada.-Dijo ella tímidamente.

-Está bien no tengas vergüenza, puedes utilizar el baño, yo utilizaré mi recámara.-Dijo con una sonrisa Shaoran, cosa que la tranquilizó.

Dicho esto ambos se marcharon en diferentes direcciones. Cuando Sakura estaba terminando de arreglarse (se estaba haciendo una colita entera), le llegó el olor de una exquisita pasta. Despacio salió del baño, y fue hasta la cocina y preguntó:

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-No hace falta gracias.-Contestó Shaoran.

Al ver la cara de decepción de la joven cambió sus palabras y dijo:

-Puedes ayudarme con la ensalada.

-Sí.-Dijo ella entusiasmada.

Cuando en un momento ella había soltado la cuchilla de cortar y Shaoran estaba vigilando la pasta y la salsa para que no se pasasen, la agarró por la cintura, le respiró en la nuca y a continuación le dio un beso en el cuello, a lo cual ella respondió con un estremecimiento muy agradable.

-Shaoran...-Gimió ella.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Disfrutando de tu aroma.-Respondió simplemente él.

En ese momento para mala suerte de ellos la pasta y la salsa estaban a punto de pasarse por lo cual a regañadientes la soltó y se ocupó de lo suyo.

Cuando se sentaron a comer eran pasadas las 4:30pm. La comida transcurrió sin incidentes. Luego charlaron, esperando que parase de llover pero la lluvia no daba tregua, y ni siquiera se hizo más leve. Sakura terminó llamando a su padre para que no se preocupe que ella está en el departamento de Shaoran y que saldrá para casa cuando la lluvia amaine.

Pasa una hora y ellos siguen charlando. En un momento determinado Shaoran besa a Sakura, y ella le pregunta:

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo ganas. Y lo voy a seguir haciendo hasta que me aburra.-Responde él y ella pone una sonrisa.

Shaoran la sigue besando, hasta que en un momento la levanta en brazos, y le dice:

-Estoy incómodo, vamos a un lugar mejor.

Sakura se deja llevar no sin antes ponerse roja al ver a dónde se la lleva. Se dirigen a la habitación de Shaoran, Éste la acuesta en la cama y se pone encima de ella. Sigue besándola hasta que en un momento el intenta sacarle el buzo y ella se pone rígida y le pregunta:

-¿Qué haces Shaoran?

-Quiero ir más allá del beso contigo Sakura.-Responde el joven abiertamente.-Te amo Sakura y quiero consumar nuestro amor, por favor.

-Está bien, pero tienes que ser suave, ¿me lo prometes?- Pide Sakura.

-Si, te lo prometo.-Responde él.

Él empieza de nuevo a besarla, luego de un rato empieza a intentar sacarle el buzo y ella se deja. Luego sigue el mismo camino su calza, lo mismo sucede con la remera que traía puesta Shaoran, y lo mismo con sus jeans. Hasta llegar a que sólo tenían puesta la ropa interior y Sakura ya tenía el pelo suelto. Shaoran empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de su amante, comenzó con las piernas, subiendo, recorriendo las caderas mientras tocaba las braguitas, el vientre, la cintura, los pechos por encima del sostén, los hombros, el cuello y por último la cara. Cada una de estas caricias provocaba a la joven un estremecimiento de placer. Ella por su lado se ocupaba de tocar el pecho tan grande y provisto de varonil vello. (Notas de la autora: Aquí vello se escribe así debido a que es el pelo que le sale del pecho a Shaoran). Luego sus manos recorrían el cuello y se aferraban a la nuca de su amante, presionándolo hacia ella sin dejar de besarlo en ese lapso de tiempo.

Lentamente Shaoran volvió a descender las manos y las llevó hasta el sostén de Sakura. Cruzó las manos por la espalda de ésta y desprendió el broche, para luego con mucho cuidado pero con impaciencia le sacó los breteles de los brazos, hasta que el sostén quedó en el piso. Sakura se iba poniendo más y más roja a medida que Shaoran se acercaba a sus pechos, hasta que al final el descendió sobre éstos y quedó con la cabeza enterrada en los pechos de buen tamaño, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, con una redondez perfecta, con los pezones erguidos, de color rosado cerezo, de Sakura.

-Ahora entiendo porque te pusieron el nombre de Sakura.-Dijo medio riendo Shaoran.

-Ah, ah, fu-fue por...que mi... ma-madre ado-adora...ba la flo-r del ce-cere...zo-Jadeó ella a modo de respuesta, casi no podía hablar del placer que Shaoran le causaba.

-Pues a partir de ahora te pusieron Sakura por el color de tus pezones, jaja.-Contestó Shaoran.

-No...no cam-cambies las razo...nes de mi nom-nombre.-Protestó casi sin voz la joven.

Shaoran dejo de hablar para dedicarse al acto de tocar, sentir, causar placer a su compañera. Luego de sacar la cabeza de los pechos de Sakura los tocó con las manos, tomaba sus pezones y los sometía a una tortura de placer. Luego los dejo por unos segundos, para después darles placer con la boca, suavemente los succionaba, tomaba un pezón entre los labios y tiraba suavemente de él y lo soltaba y así una y otra vez, torturándola hasta no poder más.

Luego sus manos descendieron hasta su braguita y lentamente fueron bajándola por sus piernas, a cada centímetro que la prenda íntima bajaba, las manos de Shaoran se deleitaban tocando. Sacaron primero la braguita de la joven por un pierna y luego por la otra hasta que la prenda íntima terminó en el suelo junto con las demás prendas de ropa.

Cuando la joven estuvo totalmente desnuda llegó al supremo color rojo. Y luego lo que hizo que la joven casi gritara de la sorpresa, fue que Shaoran procedió a quitarse el boxer, única prenda que le quedaba, para así quedar gloriosamente desnudo igual que ella. Entonces fue cuando pasaron al acto más importante de ese momento...

-Ahora vamos a pasar a las caricias más calientes, estás lista?-Preguntó Shaoran.

-Hay algo más caliente que esto...?-Contestó a modo de pregunta Sakura.

-Claro que sí, éstas -dijo tocándole un pecho- sólo fueron las caricias previas, quieres conocer el acto principal?-Contestó y preguntó a la vez Shaoran.

-Sí, sí-Jadeó ella.

Y así fue como Shaoran de a poco fue separando con una mano los muslos de la joven por la cara interna de éstos. Al llegar a la entrepierna de ésta acarició primero el pubis, sentía el vello que crecía en ese lugar, para casi en seguida pasear sus dedos por el clítoris de la chica, causándole un placer indescriptible. Luego de unos momentos dejó de acariciar el clítoris para meter dos de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica. Si la chica se sentía partida en cientos de pedazos por el placer que le causaban aquellas manos solo al acariciarla, cuando se introdujeron dentro de ella se sintió estallar en millares de pedazos.

La chica no dejaba de jadear y gemir. Y así siguió hasta que en un momento, Shaoran le dijo:

-Voy a pasar al acto final, ¿quieres Sakura?

-Sí, Shaoran.-Le contestó ella con un esfuerzo muy grande.

Dicho y hecho, instantes después Shaoran se estaba introduciendo y estaba derramando su esencia dentro de ella.

Siguieron por un rato así, hasta que se durmieron...


	4. La reunión

Capítulo 4: La reunión.

Cuando Sakura se levantó estaba en su casa y en su cama. Se sentía muy bien, pero, de repente se le vino a la cabeza todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Y se preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Fue todo un hermoso sueño? ¿Shaoran no está aquí?

-Tranquila, más tarde alguien te contará como llegaste aquí, el descendiente de Clow si está aquí, y no sé a qué te refieres con hermoso sueño.

-Gracias.-Ahora todo estaba más claro aunque le faltasen respuestas, pero, ¿quién le había contestado? Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que estaba con Yue de pie y serio como siempre, al lado de su cama, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar gritar.- Ahhhh! ¿Qué haces aquí Yue?

-Tranquilízate y escúchame, debes vestirte para bajar a hablar con todos. Meha tocado el turno de ver cómo estabas, pues llegaste muy cansada ayer.- Respondió impasible Yue.

-¿Vestirme?-Se miró y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que tenía puesto sólo el vestido de verano que tuviese puesto el día anterior.-Ahhh! ¿Por qué estoy así?-Preguntó un poco histérica pues ya eran demasiadas sorpresas para un día.

-Te repito que te tranquilices y el descendiente de Clow te lo explicará todo apropiadamente.-Respondió Yue ya un poco enojado e irritado.

-Está bien, lo siento y gracias.-Iba a salir de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Yue seguía allí parado y se quedó mirándolo...

Yue al percatarse de que lo miraba con insistencia le preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Quiero cambiarme y para eso necesito que te vayas de mi cuarto-Le respondió Sakura un poco inquieta por tener que decirle eso a Yue.

-Está bien, de todas formas mi turno a terminado.- Respondió sin más y se fue, pero, para sorpresa de Sakura que lo vio al mirar por el agujero de la cerradura siguió parado en la puerta evitando que nadie entrase mientras ella se cambiaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al salir ya cambiada con un con una musculosa prili de color blanco, con una camisa también blanca, de manga ¾, con muchos volados, una minifalda color bordo oscuro con vuelo, y unas medias largas hasta por arriba de las rodillas en color blanco también. En el cabello llevaba una pequeña cinta en moño color bordo.

Bajó las escaleras, (Yue había desaparecido en seguida de que escuchó que la puerta se estaba abriendo). Y fue al comedor donde estaban todos, pero, se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a personas que no esperaba que estuvieran allí.

Las personas allí reunidas eran Yue, Kero (en su identidad falsa), su hermano y Shaoran (éstos dos últimos se miraban con odio y desagrado mutuo).

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue decir:

-Hola a todos!-Se acercó a Shaoran y le dijo en el oído que tenía que hablar a solas con el. Mientras su hermano apretaba los puños pensando porque tenían que hablar a solas, y cuando Sakura se alejaba con Shaoran pisándole los talones, vio que Shaoran se acercaba más a Sakura para decirle algo, y no se pudo contener, largó su puño derecho para pegarle a Shaoran pero Yue lo detuvo diciéndole esto:

-No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, si haces eso Sakura se enojará contigo.

-No soporto que estén tan pegados!- Respondió Toya.

-Nosotros nos iremos a hablar a mi habitación. Y no nos molesten!- Dijo un poco enfadada Sakura. Ya se había ido a su habitación cuando Kero y Toya se pusieron de acuerdo en subir y con mucho cuidado espiar, mientras Yue se decía a si mismo que con esos dos no había remedio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en la habitación...

-¿De qué querías hablar? ¿De lo que pasó anoche verdad?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-Shhh!- Lo cayó Sakura.- Todavía no. -Le respondió en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no?- Le dijo Shaoran en el mismo tono.

-Espera y verás.- Dicho esto fue a su escritorio a donde estaban las Cartas Sakura y sacó algunas de ellas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó Shaoran un poco preocupado.

-¿Tú crees que respetarán mi decisión de quedarnos a solas en mi cuarto? ¿De verdad lo crees?- Le pregunto ella con sarcasmo e ironía.

-Deberían hacerlo, yo lo haría después de la cara con la que se los advertiste.- Respondió sincero Shaoran.

-Pues no, no lo harán. Mira y te lo probaré.- Después de decir esto lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la puerta y vieron a Kero con Toya subiendo la escalera dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Tienes razón, ¿pero que harás, saldrás y le gritarás?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-No, eso sería una tontería, no me harían caso aunque se los dijese un millón de veces. Lo que voy a hacer es esto...- Dijo sacando la llave que tenía colgada en el cuello. Luego utilizó el conjuro que necesitaba para activarla y mostró un par de cartas...

-Ya entendí más o menos lo que piensas hacer.- Respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo.- Nos vamos a divertir un rato.- A continuación utilizó dos hechizos con las cartas...-No permitas que esos individuos escuchen nuestras conversaciones. ¡Silencio!- Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que una nube de humo violeta azulado envolvió a Sakura y acto seguido se traspasó al cartel que ella tenía colgando de la puerta del lado de afuera, en donde decía su nombre,de inmediato apareció la figura de una mujer con un pañuelo tapándole la boca.

Después utilizó otro conjuro para otra carta...-Préstanos tu protección y cúbrenos bajo tu amparo. ¡Escudo!- Acto seguido se creo una gran esfera trasparente que protegió todo el cuarto incluyendo a la Carta Sakura. -Así no le podrán hacer nada a la carta "The Silent" (N/A: "el silencio"). Aunque eso no es todo... Todavía me queda una por utilizar: Evita que la ventana se abra. ¡Candado!- Luego de eso la ventana quedó cerrada y no se pudo abrir.- Con eso bastará.

Shaoran la miraba como diciéndole "¡estás exagerando!".

Minutos después...

Se escucharon por más de 10 minutos lamentos provenientes de la puerta, pero luego dejaron de oírse. Luego de unos minutos donde Shaoran se preguntaba si se habrían dado por vencidos (Sakura estaba segura de que no era así), se escuchó un ruido de alas afuera, y acto seguido vieron a Toya siendo levantado en el aire por Yue y a Kero (en su forma original). Éste último intentó entrar pero salió rebotado hacia atrás, lo intentó tres veces más y se dió por vencido y se retiró. Yue también lo intentó por Toya pero a ambos les fue inútil intentar romper el hechizo del candado.

Luego de eso se retiraron vencidos, y Sakura y Shaoran pudieron conversar en paz (luego de que ella descansara unos momentos debido a el cansancio producido al utilizar 3 Cartas Sakura). Después de conversar y y de que Sakura se sacó las dudas de cómo había llegado a su casa, y a su cama, a lo que Shaoran respondió que se había despertado al oír el sonido del timbre, se levantó se vistió y se encontró con el hermano de Sakura en a puerta con un paraguas esperando para llevársela. Le explicó como él mismo fue a vestirla, y la llevó en los brazos hasta su casa. Y que luego ya conocía el resto de la historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En ese mismo día, unas horas más tarde...

Sonó el timbre con fuerza e insistencia. Sakura salió del comedor donde estaba conversando de diferentes temas con su hermano, su padre, Yukito (Yue había tenido que convertirse pues el señor Fujitaka se presentó en la casa), y Shaoran. Cuando atendió se llevó una sorpresa enorme al ver quiénes estaban en la puerta.

-Hola!- Dijeron unas voces muy eufóricas.

-To-To-Tomo-yo, Eriol!- Dijo pasmada.

-Sí!- Dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo has estado, pequeña Sakura?- Dijo alegre Eriol.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Preguntó todavía sorprendida.

-Tomoyo quiso darte una sorpresa y me invitó a quedarme en su casa junto a Rubimoon, y Spinelsun.- Dijo con una sonrisa Eriol.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Preguntó Tomoyo sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-C-claro, pasen pasen...- Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una vez en el comedor, y después de haber saludado a todos...

-Eriol, antes mencionaste que habías venido con Akisuki y Spi, pero, ¿dónde están?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Ellos se quedaron en la casa de Tomoyo, le encargué especialmente a Rubimoon que Spinelsun no comiese cosas dulces, pero por lo visto no me ha hecho caso, jaja.- Se ríe por lo bajo Eriol.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Cómo sabes que no te han echo caso? ¿Y por qué llamas a Tomoyo por su nombre?- Lanzó una tras otra las preguntas Sakura sin pensar en lo que hacía.

-Spinelsun tiene problemas cuando come cosas dulces, yo logro enterarme cuando ha comido cosas dulces como en este momento, y lo de Tomoyo...- Estaba hablando cuando es interrumpido por Tomoyo que pone dos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Shh, quisiera ser yo la que les diese la noticia ¿sí?- Pregunta de manera inocente Tomoyo.

-Cómo desees, amor.- Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras pronunciadas por Eriol.

-¿Q-qué qui-quiere decir e-eso?- Pregunta balbuceando de la sorpresa Sakura.

-Que somos pareja, y se me declaró y pronto nos casaremos.- Dijo sin pelos en la lengua Tomoyo.

Si todos estaban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa ahora les llegaba al piso (incluyendo a Yue que nunca pensó que su anterior amo, el mago Clow se casaría jamás, y menos con alguien que no tuviese poderes mágicos).

-Por eso decidimos volver antes de lo previsto, después de que ella me hiciera el hombre más feliz del mundo diciéndome que sí, tenía muchísimas ganas de contárselos a ustedes, y aprovechamos la ocasión ya que Shaoran estaría aquí.- Explicó Eriol.

Luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa todos siguieron charlando de temas muy amenos (el padre de Sakura salió a trabajar, así que todos se pudieron mover con libertad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegó la noche y ninguno se había dado cuenta. Cuando Sakura se percató se dio cuenta de que era hora de preparar la cena, así que invitó a quedarse a comer a Shaoran, Yue, Tomoyo, Eriol, Akisuki y Spinelsun (éstos últimos dos habían llegado un rato antes, él cargado en brazos de ella pues estaba dormido, aunque ahora ya estaba despierto).

-Me tomará un rato, pero si todos me ayudan terminaré antes de que llegue mi padre, y como hace mucho calor comeremos todos afuera.- Dijo Sakura empezando a dar órdenes a toda persona y guardián allí presente, muy feliz.

-Muy bien.- Dijeron la mayor parte de las voces al unísono, exceptuando las de Yue, Toya y Spinelsun.

-Bien, mi hermano, YUKITO, y Akisuki irán a comprar unas cosas que necesito.- Dijo Sakura contenta de poder mandonear a su hermano.

-Excelente, como diga el monstruo, jaja.- Dijo Toya desquitándose.

-Hermano!...- Sakura no puede terminar pues es interrumpida.

-No la llames monstruo, no lo merece.- Saltó enojado e indignado Shaoran.

-Yo le digo como quiero pues es mi hermana.- Responde Toya y sus miradas entrechocan lanzando chispas.

-Ya ya, tranquilos, pero Toya pienso que Shaoran tiene razón al decir que Sakura no merece que la trates así.- Trató de apaciguar Yukito (Yue se había transformado para poder ir a la tienda).

-Cállate y ven a la tienda conmigo.- Dijo frustrado Toya.

Y así marcharon Toya, Yukito a su lado, y Akisuki pegada a Toya. Mientras todos los veían marchar riéndose por dentro por lo ocurrido.

-Kero Y Spinelsun limpiarán el patio de las hojas. Y sin chistar Kero!.- Agregó antes de que este pudiese refutar.- Lo únioco que pudo decirles es que puedo ayudarlos con la carta del espejo.- Dijo, pues se ablandó al ver la cara que le ponía Kero.

-Sí! Sí!- Dijo Kero muy contento.

Sacó de la mini cartera en que llevaba guardadas las Cartas Sakura siempre, y sacó la del espejo.- Crea una copia exacta de mí y ayúdanos. ¡Espejo!- Y con movimiento muy gráciles giró el bastón como cuando niña y activó la carta "the mirror" (N/A: "El Espejo"). Al instante se apareció una joven igual a ella, que la saludó, y preguntó:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer esta vez, Sakura?

Shaoran se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar el tono tan familiar con el que una Carta Sakura se estaba dirigiendo a su dueña.

-A sí! Me olvidé de explicártelo Shaoran, como la carta que más utilizo es a ella y a veces le doy permiso de salir con su verdadera forma le puse como condición que me hablara de esa manera, pues como nunca antes mejor dicho,ella es otro yo prácticamente.- Explicó Sakura muy entusiasmada.

-Así que, ¿qué me toca hacer hoy?- Pregunto igual de entusiasmada el espejo. Pues le gustaba mucho ayudar a Sakura.

-Por esta vez, te voy a dar una tarea fácil, tienes que limpiar el patio de hojas para que podamos cenar afuera ¿sí?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Claro, con mucho gusto! Vamos Kerberos, Spinelsun!- Y se marchó muy contenta a buscar la herramientas con Kero y Spi detrás.

Vieron como se marchaba la carta espejo para luego...

-Ahora llega su turno, Shaoran, Eriol, ustedes deben sacar las mesas que yo les indique y los sofás y las sillas para que nos podamos sentar a la hora de la comida, ¿si?- Preguntó con una sonrisa irresistible Sakura.

-Claro!.- Contestó Shaoran.

-No hay problema.- Dijo Eriol.

-Y por último Tomoyo me ayudará a ir preparando la entrada mientras que los demás llegan con las cosas para la comida y el postre.- Dijo Sakura llevando a Tomoyo adentro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La entrada fue omelet de huevo con arroz, el plato fuerte fueron camarones fritos con ensalada, y de postre fue una ensalada de frutas muy variada, y muy fría, la bebida fue té helado.

Luego de terminar de comer, Sakura volvió a dar órdenes para los quehaceres, pero esta vez su padre estaba incluido. Y fue así:

-Papá, tú entrarás los muebles con Eriol.

-Sí!- Contestaron ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Mi hermano y Yukito irán a tirar la basura.- Siguió mandando Sakura.

-Sí, monstruo...-Dicho esto, Toya se fue corriendo dejando que Yukito lo siguiera.

-Ayyy hermano! Bueno no importa. Kero, Akisuki y Spinelsun limpiarán el patio de nuevo.- Dijo medio rezongando.

-Otra vez! Ah! Está bien.- Ellos se fueron a tomar la escoba y la pala para comenzar a limpiar.

-Tomoyo, tú entrarásla vajilla sucia,y Shaoran y yo la lavaremos, ¿qué les parece?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Por mi está bien.- Contestó Shaoran.

-Por mi también.- Secundó Tomoyo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la cocina Shaoran y Sakura estaban terminando de lavar y secar los platos...

-Perdón por pedirte que hicieras esto Shaoran, sólo quería que estuviésemos solos mientras los demás están en el comedor tomando té.- Se disculpó Sakura.

-No hay problema, me gusta estar a solas contigo, aunque sea haciendo esto...- Dijo levantando un plato mojado y pasándoselo a Sakura (Shaoran lavaba, y Sakura secaba y guardaba).

-Está bien.- Dijo no muy convencida Sakura.

En ese momento apareció su padre en la cocina, y le pidió para hablar con ella, le dijo que como era muy tarde que le parecía si todos se quedaban a dormir, que ya se las arreglarían para meter a todos en la casa. Sakura le respondió que le encantaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya acomodados todos después de una leve discusión...

-Es sorprendente que hayas conseguido meter a todos aquí, Sakura.- Le dijo Tomoyo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lo importante es que pude.- Le contestó Sakura.

Todo había quedado así... En el cuarto del papá de Sakura habían quedado instalados, su padre, su hermano y Yukito. En el cuarto de su hermano habían quedado Eriol, Shaoran, Kero y Spi (éstos últimos dos en su forma falsa, y en el cuarto de los chicos porque Sakura les había dicho que como eran hombres no podrían dormir en el cuarto de las mujeres, Kero pataleó porque siempre dormía en el cuarto de Sakura, pero al final se rindió). Y en el cuarto de Sakura se las arregló para meter a Tomoyo y Akisuki.

-Tu habitación es muy simple, pero a la vez muy bonita, Sakura.- Dijo Akisuki observando todo lo que había en su entorno.

La habitación estaba compuesta por: la cama de siempre, pero con un conjunto de sábanas de color verde con flores bordadas y otros detalles en rosa; el mismo escritorio que tuvo desde niña, pero el uniforme que había arriba era otro, esta vez era una mini falda de color azul, un pequeño buzo de estilo marinero, de color celeste cielo y blanco, y por último unas medias por arriba de las rodillas de color blanco; el armario no había cambiado, exceptuando que habí posters pegados de sus artistas favoritos; la alfombra del piso había cambiado ahora era una linda flor de color violeta con rosa; y por último el color de la habitación había cambiado, ahora era color celeste.

-Sí, tienes razón Akisuki. Está hermosa, se nota que Sakura tiene muy buen gusto.- Dijo Tomoyo con los ojos brillando.*.*

-No es para tanto. Solo decoré como a mi me pareció.- Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.- A mi me gusta más tu pijama Tomoyo.

-Gracias, amiga.- Respondió Tomoyo.

El pijama de Tomoyo era de color blanco y era un camisón, hasta por abajo de las rodillas, con encajes y bordados, y detalles en rosa muy pálido. El de Akisuki era de dos piezas, y era de color azul oscuro, con detalles en negro, era una camisa en manga corta y un mini short. Yel de Sakura era un babydoll de seda rosa, hasta el término de los glúteos.

Bueno pienso que es hora de ir acostándonos...- No pudo terminar la frase pues una almohada le golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.- Muy bien, ¿quién fue?- Dijo algo molesta porque la habían tomado por sorpresa. No hubo respuesta, Tomoyo y Akisuki sólo se miraban con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros. Acto seguido las dos le lanzaron sus almohadas a Sakura.- Así que quieren jugar ¿eh?. Yo les voy a dar juego.- Y Sakura lanzó su almohada con todas sus fuerzas a Akisuki, pues sospechaba que ella había iniciado todo. Le atinó en toda la cara.

Akisuki luego del golpe recibido, lo devolvió pero no fue a Sakura fue a Tomoyo, y le dio en la cabeza. Así siguieron los juegos, como por 10minutos más pero... Cuando estaban en la parte más divertida se sintió una presencia muy maligna, pero era tan débil que sólo Akisuki y Sakura la pudieron sentir.

Al instante los juegos se detuvieron. Tomoyo las miró y preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo, chicas?

-¿La sentiste Akisuki?- Preguntó Sakura. Sus caras se habían puesto serias de golpe, tanto la de Tomoyo, como la de Akisuki y Sakura.

-Sí. ¿Qué crees que haya sido?- Contestó y preguntó a la vez Akisuki.

-No lo sé, pero era muy maligna eso seguro.- Respondió Sakura.- Pero ahora ha desaparecido todo rastro de aquella presencia. Por ahora sugiero que nos acostemos, mañana lo hablaremos con los demás.

Diciendo esto apagaron las luces y todas se acostaron.


	5. Día de Compras

Al día siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, el orden fue: Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y Fujitaka.  
Tomoyo y Sakura preparaban el desayuno, mientras que Fujitaka, Eriol y Shaoran ponían la mesa.

Más tarde cuando ellos ya habían terminado de desayunar y Fujitaka había salido, empezaron abajar, primero Yukito y Töya, y luego Akisuki, Spi y Kero.

Desayunaron a desorden y cada cual salió a cumplir sus deberes aprovechando que era fin de semana.

Yukito y Töya se fueron al cuarto de éste último a estudiar. Tomoyo y Akisuki se miraron con complicidad, dándole un mal presentimiento a Sakura y Shaoran y dejando a un sonriente Eriol.

-Nee Aki-chan... -Empezó Tomoyo.

-Nani Tomo-chan? -Siguió Akisuki.

-Es fin de semana y por fin estamos juntas. Sabes lo que significa, no?

-Por supuesto hoy es... DÍA DE COMPRAS!

-Exacto y los chicos llevarán nuestras cosas e.e

Ni bien terminaron de decir esto arrastraron a todos adentro del auto de Tomoyo (N/A: Van a tener auto porque sino es una transa :p).

Llegaron al centro comercial en cuestión de minutos. Empezaron a arrastrar a Sakura de tienda en tienda, probándose muchos modelitos. Decidiendo cual pegaba mejor con cada una. Los chicos sufrían afuera cargando las cosas, al menos Shaoran, Eriol seguía con su sonrisa permanente en su cara.

Al medio día se sentaron a comer. Y luego a tomar un helado.

Cuando más tranquilos se hayaban Sakura recordó que tenía algo que contarles a los chicos.

-Shaoran-kun, Eriol-kun. Tenemos que decirles algo. Ayer Akisuki-san y yo sentimos una prescencia misteriosa pero maligna.

-Es cierto, pero solo fue unos instantes.

-¿Están seguras? -Preguntó Shaoran ligeramente preocupado.

-Si. -Respondió Sakura.

-Es mejor estar alertas unos días. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Luego deesta charla, volvieron a hablar de trivialidades. Cuando iban saliendo, todos, excepto Tomoyo, sintieron una prescencia maligna.

-¿Chicos lo sienten? -Preguntó Sakura.

-Es la misma prescencia de ayer. -Secundó Akisuki.

-Sakura cuidado! -Una ráfaga pasó, y Shaoran tiró al piso a Sakura.

La ráfaga consiguió telas de las tiendas y formó su cuerpo. Era todo blanco, con tonos en rojo. Era una mujer, muy voluptuosa. Empezó a hablar: -Podréis haber escapado de mi primer ataque pero no safaréis del segundo ataque de mi persona. Soy Nanaki Aiko.

Lanzó otro ataque, pero Clow la detuvo con un campo de fuerza. -Sakura utiliza la carta "The Sleep".

-Hai! Eriol-kun. -Sacó la carta de su bolso (dio gracias de llevarlas siempre con ella). -Proporciónales un hermoso y tranquilo sueño a todos. The Sleep!

Poco a poco todos fueron cayendo dormidos, incluyendo a Tomoyo.

-Ahora podemos luchar tranquilos.

Una batalla fiera se empezó, Nanaki lanzaba telas que tan solo con rozarlas te cortabas. Sakura utilizó "The Arrow" para combatir todos sus ataques.

Al final ella se fue cansando y fue el momento de Eriol y Shaoran. Juntos intentaron derrotarla, pero ella en un último ataque desesperado los repelió. Sakura empezó a correr y transformo el báculo en espada con la carta "The Sword".

Llegó a donde estaba el espíritu y lo derrotó de una sola estocada.

El fantasma empezó a convertirse en polvo y desaparecer, pero no sin antes dejar ver una sonrisa y dejar que sus "cenizas" tocasen la ropa de Sakura. Cosa que paso inadvertido para todos excepto para alguien...

Continuará...


	6. Sakura

Aquí el cap 6 :D Siento haberlas hecho esperar, espero que lo disfruten ^^

Cap 6: Sakura.

Ya todo estaba en paz...

Habían vuelto a casa tranquilos, luego de despertar a Tomoyo.

-Ahhhh! Estoy agotada -3- -Dijo Sakura.

-Es porque estamos fuera de forma. -Secundó Eriol pensativo.

-Eso parece. -Acotó Tomoyo. Por dentro pensaba "no pude grabar ni probarle mis trajes a Sakura T^T".

-Hablen por ustedes. Yo me he entrenado todos los días. -Dijo Shaoran.

Kero se acercó volando. -Sakura tal vez no sería mala idea que entrenaras un poco.

-Demo Kero -3- -(N/A: Pero Kero -3-).

-Nada de peros. Entrenarás con Eriol y el mocoso. -Dijo Kero serio.

-A quién llamas mocoso peluche ¬¬ -Saltó Shaoran molesto.

-Pues a tí a quién más mocoso ¬¬ -Devolvió Kero.

-Cállense ya pedazos de basura inútil. -Dijo Sakura con una expresión tenebrosa en el rostro.

-Sa...ku...ra... -Tomoyo estaba asombrada, Eriol estaba pensativo. Los demás estaban demasiado asustados. Incluyendo a Kero y Shaoran que pararon de discutir al instante.

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura? -Preguntó Kero.

-¿Eh? ¿Are? ¿Nani o surunda atashi? -(N/A: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo?). Dijo Sakura volviendo a su estado normal. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó al piso.

-Sakura! -Gritaron asustados todos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

Ésas y muchas otras preguntas bombardeaban a Sakura. La castaña se levantó despacio del suelo y abrió los ojos.

-Tranquilos chicos. Solo es un dolor de cabeza, debe ser una secuela del combate de hoy. Mejor me voy a descansar. Eriol, Tomoyo disculpen esto. Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. -Kero acompáñalos a la puerta, yo me voy a mi habitación. Adiós chicos. -Se despidió y marchó a su cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo partieron a casa de ésta. A mitad de camino Shaoran atrajo la atención de Eriol.

-Algo está pasando aquí Eriol. Y estoy seguro que tu también te diste cuenta. -Dijo Shaoran serio.

-Si. Lo se. Pero por ahora solo podemos observar la situación y examinar todos los datos. -cotó Eriol.

-Ok.

Y sin más apuraron el paso para alcanzar a la Daidouji e ir a su casa.

Continuará...

Respuesta a los reviews...

kagome555m: Si lo se, últimamente los caps me quedan cortos D: Intentaré hacerlos más largos ^^ Por cierto, me  
encanta tu foto de perfil ^^ Yo prefiero a la Voluntad del Abyss *w*

R-Karolyna: Se, es raro... Todo lo que yo creo es raro, sean personajes, comida o lo que sea xD Pues más adelante  
se sabrá quién y por qué es o son sus enemig s ^^ Pero la intriga va a tener que seguir un poquito  
más è_e Porque soy bien mala è_é (?) xD

BellKris Cullen: Todo tiene y todos tenemos razones para hacer lo que hacemos, solo es cuestión de averiguarlas ^^ Acá ya se ven algunos de los efectos :p Pero van a ir pasando más cosas a lo largo de la historia :p No se quién se habrá dado cuenta *se pone a silbar* Perdón la demora ^^U

Bye bye, que paséis bien ^^


	7. Comportamiento Extraño

Agradecimientos a BellKris Cullen; kagome555m; Karolyna Dark y R-Karolyna por seguirme en este proyecto :D  
Y disculpen mi demora, no pensé que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo :/

**Comportamiento Extraño**

Ya había pasado una semana del incidente de Sakura. Los chicos al no ver reacciones empezaron a relajarse.

Ahora iban camino a un descampado donde Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol entrenarían su magia y Tomoyo grabaría y les daría trajes.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron y empezaron a aprontarse.

Sakura utilizó la carta vuelo y empezó a planear por el camino que le indicaba Eriol y esquivando los disparon de Shaoran. En un momento falló su control y un rayo de Shaoran casi la golpea. Ella dijo que estaba bien y siguieron.

Luego tuvo un duelo de espadas con Shaoran. Almorzaron y partió cada cual para su casa. Quedaron en verse a las 17:00 para ir al cine y de ahí a un restaurant.

Tomoyo arrastró a Sakura a su propia casa para darle ropa ella misma, para esa cita doble.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En casa de Daidouji...

Sakura se estaba vistiendo y Tomoyo estaba editando uno de los videos de esa mañana.

Todo marchaba bien, estaba poniendo música y efectos... Pero entonces notó algo extraño. Acercó el video con zoom y se sorprendió. Pero decidió esperar a mañana para contarle a los chicos, no quería arruinar esa oportunidad que sabía que su amiga Sakura esperaba con ansias.

Tomoyo terminó de arreglarse ella y ayudó a Sakura.

A las 16:55 llegaron los chicos. Y a las 17:05 estaban partiendo. Sakura y Shaoran iban en una motocicleta y Tomoyo y Eriol en un auto deportivo.

A las 17:30 llegaron al cine y a las 17:45 empezaba la película. Tomoyo y Sakura fueron a comprar las bebidas y ellos la comida.

La película estuvo interesante, tenía de todo romance (partes en las que Shaoran se dormía), diseños extravagantes (partes en las que Tomoyo se metía en su mundo de ensueño), ciencia ficción (partes en las que Eriol prestaba más atención), terror (partes en las que Sakura se asustaba y se pegaba a Shaoran, y éste lo disfrutaba), etc.

Al terminar la película recorrieron en los vehículos correspondientes la ciudad. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante caro.

La velada fue maravillosa, buena música, buen ambiente, charlas amenas, etc.

Salieron y fueron a un mirador. Cada chica con su pareja correspondiente comenzaron a besarse. Tomoyo y Eriol subieron los vidrios. Y Sakura y Shaoran se escabuyeron en la oscuridad de unos árboles cerca.

Shaoran acercó a Sakura agarrándola de la cintura. Comenzó a besarla y pidió permiso para recorrer la boca de Sakura con la lengua, permiso que fue concedido. Los besos se fueron volviendo cada vez más apasionados. Shaoran fue bajando por el cuello de ella. Una de sus manos se aferró al glúteo de ella y la otra acariciaba un pecho. La chica había empezado a gemir.

De pronto los gemidos se detuvieron y Shaoran separó sus cabezas intrigado.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? -Preguntó con voz maliciosa... ¿Sakura?

-¿Sakura...? -Preguntó Shaoran preocupado.

-¿Sakura...? -(¿Habrá cambiado su nombre?) pensaba para sí misma. -No soy Sakura... Soy Aria. El espíritu de una chica que cuando estaba a punto de casarse, el novio desapareció con otra. Y he decidido vengarme.

-Pero... ¿Por qué con Sakura? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella? -Preguntó Shaoran consternado.

-Ella me ha robado a la persona que amaba. -Respondió con odio en los ojos.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! -Gritó Shaoran furioso.

-Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. -Dijo con sorna Sophie.

-Ven mañana al templo Tsukimine a la media noche si quieres recuperar el cuerpo de tu amada... Muerto. -Dijo riéndose con maldad.

Dicho esto desapareció.

-Sakura... Prometo que te salvaré. -Dijo Shaoran enojado consigo mismo.

Inmediatamente después, muy apenado, interrumpió a sus amigos y les contó lo ocurrido.

Continuará.

En mi opinión, uno de los mejores caps de este fic ^^ Opinen ustedes :3

Respuesta a los reviews:

kagome555m: Si lo se, últimamente todos me quedan cortos :/ Pero me alegra que te guste ^^

R-Karolyna: Sep, muy raro xD Acá se dice un poco por qué se forma con telas, pero en el próximo cap va a quedar  
más explícito ^^ Sep, de a poco se aclara, es una lástima que vaya a ser un fic medio corto :B

BellKris Cullen: Todos tenemos nuestros motivos para hacer lo que hacemos, sean bueno o malos ^^ Eso se verá más adelante e.e Pues ya nos damos cuenta que le está pasando a la pobre Sakura :C

Bye bye Minna-san :D


	8. Capítulo 8: Preparativos

Disculpen la demora!

Pero es que doña inspiración hace meses que no me visita ;-;  
Amo este fic, pero las ideas no me quieren ;-;

En fin, lamento mucho la demora, si quieren matarme adelante, no me opondré, pero les advierto algo, no tendrán más lemon de mi parte si me matan así que os recomiendo que se lo replantéis :3

Bueno las dejo con la lectura~

Preparativos

Tomoyo se comunicó en seguida con la familia de Sakura. Para tranquilizarlos les dijo que Sakura se quedría a dormir un par de noches en su casa. Cosa que el señor Kinomoto aceptó sin problemas mayores por suerte.

Eriol mandó a Spy a que llamara a Kerberos y a Yue. Ambos debían enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Sakura.

Utilizaron el cuarto de Tomoyo como cuartel.

Cuando Spinel Sun llegó con Kerberos y Yue se encontró conque ahí ya se encontraban Ruby Moon, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. (N/A: Aclaro que cuando se utilizan sus nombres reales, es porque están en su forma real).

Shaoran y Eriol insistieron en que Tomoyo se fuese a su cama a descansar. Pero ésta dijo que no, objetando que no podía dormir si su amiga Sakura estaba en problemas. Y además había algo que debía mostrarles.

Cosa que intrigó a todos los presentes.

Ni bien pusieron al tanto de la situación a Natsume, Spynel Sun, Kerberos y Yue empezaron a plantear qué harían.

-Solamente tenemos que ir y darle una paliza a esa malvada. -Decía intentando alivianar el ambiente Ruby Moon.

-No es tan simple. Esa mujer, ser, o lo que sea... Se a posesionado del cuerpo de Sakura. -Dijo Eriol calmado.

-Tenemos que pensar en un método de hacerla salir. -Comentaba Kerberos.

-El mayor problema aquí es que no sabemos nada de esa tal Aria. -Agregaba Yue preocupado (aunque no lo quisiera admitir).

En eso se escucha un golpe fuerte contra la pared.  
Era Shaoran que había golpeado con su puño de costado. Estaba de espaldas a ellos y con la cabeza baja.

-Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta de que esa pelea había sido demasiado simple... Esto no estaría pasando y Sakura no estaría en peligro! TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA! SAKURA! -Gritaba desesperado y adolorido el chico. Con el temor de perder a la chica amaba y que lo era todo para el.

Una mano gentil se apoyó en su hombro. Shaoran subió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Tomoyo.

-Entiendo como te sientes Shaoran... -Dijo con voz medio quebrada.

-Tomoyo...

-Pero tenemos que sonreír y creer en lo que Sakura siempre nos dice. "Todo irá bien"... Verdad? -Decía conteniendo las lágrimas la chica oji-azul.

-Tomoyo tiene razón Shaoran. Debes calmarte. Debemos pensar con la cabeza fría y hallaremos una solución para traer a Sakura-chan sana y salva. Ya verás. -Dijo Eriol intentando calmar a su amigo mientras abrazaba a su prometida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto una tela flotaba en el aire mostrándo imágenes de varios jóvenes y criaturas mágicas reunidas mientras una mujer observaba con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara...

-Esto será muy divertido... Decía Aria riéndo malévolamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los chicos tuvieron un día "normal" si se puede decir. Estuvieron todo el día en la Mansión Daidouji.

Luego del mediodía Tomoyo los reunió y les dijo que les quería mostrar algo.

Todos fueron al cuarto especial de Tomoyo. Donde ella empezó a mostrarles el video de la práctica que habían tenido días antes.

-Niña, por qué nos muestras esto? -Pregunta Yue.

-Presten atención aquí. -Tomoyo detuvo el video ignorando la pregunta de Yue. Acercó la imagen con zoom y todos pudieron ver algo raro...

¡Sakura tenía una expresión de maldad en su rostro!

Tomoyo siguió reproduciendo el video. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, y en ese instante fue cuando uno de los ataque de Shaoran casi la hieren.

-Ahora entiendo. Se me hacía raro que Sakura de la nada se descontrolara. -Dijo Shaoran.

Siguieron conversando y planteando estrategias sin definirse por una en concreto.

Al final decidieron ir todos para averiguar más sobre su enemigo.

Continuará...

Respuesta a los reviews:

sofia trinidad: Y bue los adolescentes hombres y sus hormonas son unos loquillos e.e  
Ya veremos si fue así :3  
Emmm... Lamento si te molestó, ya le cambié el nombre si? ^^U  
Me gustó más Aria, le queda mejor :3  
Gracias por leer mi fic y disculpa la demora :3

kagome555m: Hola! Disculpa la demora! Pero es que no se me ocurría nada x.x  
En cierto modo me alegra que quedes en shock porque singnifica que  
mi historia es buena :D  
Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior :3  
Por supuesto que va a salvarla! Que clase de novio sería si no salvase  
a su amada? :3  
De algo puedes estar segura, no será el único que la salve :3  
Bye bye~

Gracias por sus lecturas a esta historia a: BellKris Cullen - kagome555m - Karolyna Dark - R-Karolyna - sofia trinidad

Bye bye, hasta el próximo cap :3


End file.
